Reject New Ideas Bin
by PapillonMagique
Summary: Just like Ideas and things I want to share or if you want you can borrow, just tell me which one and send me the link I'd like to read it. It's easier fro me to come up with ideas, it's pretty hard to flesh them out. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to the bin that is my mind enjoy at your own peril!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its properties are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Kiba and Hinata's Wedding

This one isn't really a story more of a setting or the design of the wedding they would have. Kiba/Hina forever!

Bride: Hinata (duh)

Groom: Kiba (Double duh)

Maid of Honor: Naruto (whether he wears a dress or not is up to the reader. I picked Naruto because he interacted more with Hinata than either Sakura or TenTen)

Best man: Shino (Triple duh)

Ring bearer: Konohamaru (Third Hoakage's grandson)

Flower girl: Hanabi (Hinata's little sister)

Father giver away: Neji (He means a lot to Hinata she looks up to him and he always struck me as the big brother type) or Hisashi (Hinata's actual father)

Bridesmaids: Ino, Sakura and Tenten

Groomsmen: Shikamaru, Choji and Rock Lee

Everyone else is a guest pick anyone you like or kick others out.

Bridesmaids' outfits: Cream white kimonos and peach obis. Light peach make up, hair done in a bun with flowers on both sides.

Bride's outfit: Lilac kimono with purple flowers going in a light to dark gradient. Obi is a deep plum with silver stitching. Hair is a bun with some wisps out and a headdress of flowers and streamers in silver. Makeup light purple and a natural flush on the cheeks.

Groom's outfit: A dark blue yukata and its layered with inner parts and edging in green. That's it.

Groomsmen outfits: Similar to the groom's outfit only in reverse and red instead of green.

Assorted extras: Flowers and Bouquets – Lilies, lilacs and lavender, wrapped in plastic tied with a dark blue bow (Yamanaka's Flowers). Catering – A two level cake peach frosting and fondant flowers all around and on top are a plastic bride and groom. Snacks are sushi, spring/egg rolls, pork slices, and onigiri and tea sandwiches (Akimichi's Restaurant).

Refreshments – water, champagne, wine red/white, green tea and juice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and welcome to the bin that is my mind enjoy at your own peril!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its properties are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasu/Naru Angsty poem/song thing

MASK by Uchiha Sasuke

I walk this world with an emotionless face

It's all a disguise to hide from the truth and my lies

I hate who I am and I hate that I love you, because

Behind my mask and my defenses

There lies a man that only you can save

I think I think I dream I dream of a world where we're together

But behind my wall no one enters

For the key to my heart is lost and the lock frozen

But I can't stop thinking about you

With your hair like sunshine and eyes sky blue

You're the bane of my existence yet you're all that keeps me alive

If you only knew how much I need you

I'm sure that you would cry

I think I think I dream I dream of a world where we're together

But behind these walls you've gone and broken in

You've destroyed my fears and nightmares, changed the world within … me

I think I think I dream I dream of a world where we're together

I was living in a world without emotion people who saw but did not feel

Their faces held no expression, their touch no passion; they were the reason for my aggression

Because from behind these walls you've broken in

You've destroyed the ma that I would be and replaced and replaced it with something better

I think I think I dream I dream of a world where we're together

Because from behind these walls I've been uncovered

It all falls down in the end and you're the one to catch me

I don't know any more I don't know nor care

You're all that matters to me

You're where I should be

Together with you

Because in the end you're all there is for me

A/N: Yeah so tell me what you think he was talking about or just ya' know review don't review its all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello and welcome to the bin that is my mind enjoy at your own peril!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its properties are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: The following are stories I've had ideas for but never followed through.

No title: Uzumaki Naruto is just your regular average guy except well he has you know breasts, a B-cup to be exact. So now he has to live out high school as a girl. Can he do it? What with crazy teachers (Guy and Kakashi), bullies (sound ninja people), friends with too much to handle (Gaara or Neji) and to top it all off he has to find a way to avoid his long time crush Uchiha Sasuke! Isn't high school great? (sarcasm)

* * *

What's for dinner (one shot): Kiba and Gaara have decided that Naruto has spent enough time as a virgin and needs to get laid. So they set him up on a on a series of dates starting with Rock Lee and working his way up to Uchiha Sasuke political moneymaker. Say what! Have fun with this story as Naruto dates everyone form Temari of the Sand to Haku from the Mist. Does not have to be SasuNaru but it can't be NaruKiba or GaaNaru 'cause then what's the point of the dates.

* * *

No title (one shot): Step 1 Naruto opens the door.

Step 2 Sees Uchiha brothers and body guards by a limo outside.

Step 3 Calls up the stairs to Kyuubi (older brother/sister) and says " Kyuubi the Yakuza/Mafia are here for you." Then closes the door and walks back upstairs. Step 4 Kyuubi reopens the door and greets the Uchiha brothers.

For those who have not noticed it's either early morning or late at night.

Point of story: Kyuubi is wearing an orange silk negligee or t-shirt (depending on Kyuubi being a boy or girl), shorts, fluffy bed slippers and a messy ponytail aka Kyuubi looks supper sexy.

Naruto is wearing a white wife beater (under shirt) drawstring pajama pants that are blue with orange swirls and walrus slippers. He is slightly muscled so he looks really good too. Whatever happens next is your call have them go inside and have sex or it's a kidnapping/ransom etc.


End file.
